Parachutes
by Diego Chavez
Summary: A story about Rude of the Turks before he was a Turk, when he led a happy, easy life, and then how it all came crumbling down. A little different than the Rude we know and love but just give it a try.
1. Rude of the Furnaces

Parachutes carrying us through life

Always keeping us buoyed high, 

Protecting us from strife

Yet they can not always help us fly

For one day our parachutes will be knifed over the sea

Dropping our wayward bodies, towards inevitability 

Part 1

A bead of sweat dripped down from his forehead, stinging his eyes and causing him to snap the part he was attempting to fix clear in half.

"Damn!" yelled the man.

He set the part down on the table and stepped back. His whole body glistened with sweat, even with only a pair of brown cargo pants adorning his form. He grabbed a towel from the workbench and made an attempt to wipe down his bare head and muscular form. 

Suddenly a small man popped out from behind one of the furnaces.

"Having I fun I take it?" he queried.

"Hell yes." Replied the bald man, equally as caustic.

"Those little sticks can be real bitches."

"Tell me about it. I don't even know what they do."

"We're not s'posed to, it's just one of those things."

"Sometimes I wonder why I do this, but then I tell myself 'man you don't know how to do anything else.' So I just live with it."

"Now that's a fact. So how's things goin' with Petra?" Asked the small man as he attempted to do a few chin-ups on the furnace pipe.

"Pretty good."

"You know man she's really into you." Said the small man as he failed to succeed with his chin-ups and dropped to the floor in anguish.

"I kinda figured as much."

The two men's conversation was interrupted as the ranking presence arrived.

"Hey! What're you all doin' sittin' around? Get back to work, this ain't no break!" yelled their supervisor.

Their super was short and stocky, but he had quite a mouth for such a little man.

"Well catch ya later Rude." Said the little man hurriedly as their boss approached.

Rude nodded and turned back to his workbench. As he tinkered with the troublesome little part his super came up behind him.

"Havin' a problem here?" asked his boss with a menacing tone.

"No sir."

"Don't give me that shit kid. Just cause your father own this company doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty like some king."

"Sir I never implied that I had any higher status…" but his sentence was cut off.

"I don't give a damn what you said. And stop usin' fancy words and talk in English damn it."

"Uh sir that _was_ English."

"Look kid for the last time, if you give me any more shit you're gonna be out on the street beggin' to come back."

Rude knew that if that ever happened he could easily get this little man fired and have his job when he came back. But he didn't want to rely on his father's authority too much.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll get back to work now." Said Rude defeatedly.

His boss was a bit surprised; the boy had given up so soon? But that didn't matter right now because right now he was working and productivity meant money. So the supervisor waddled off and let the workers be.

Rude toyed with the part for another hour until he eventually gave up and the bell signaling that their shift was over rang. Rude killed the light over his workbench and wiped himself down once more. On his way out he grabbed his shirt, a light blue button up with the company's insignia on it. 

It was a bit of a walk out of the furnaces but he talked with his little friend along the way.

"Hey man did you hear about the banquet tonight?" asked the small man tiredly.

"Banquet?" Rude had no idea what the other man was talking about.

"Yeah you know for the merger, between Pullman and us. I bet your parents are gonna make you go."

"Yeah probly. I totally forgot about the whole thing."

"Well it starts in an hour an' a half…"

"Shit! I'll catch you later Ronny." Said Rude hurriedly as he sprinted down the hall.

His apartment was only a block away from the factory but he still ran the whole way. His building wasn't very tall, only six floors or so. But his apartment was on the sixth floor so by the time he reached it he was a bit exerted.

When he entered he was startled to find his sister Lara, sitting on the couch.

"You really should clean this place up." She said disgustedly as she gingerly picked up a plate of old pizza.

His sister, unlike him, had long black hair and a trim figure. She was already dressed up for the banquet in a beautiful sapphire colored gown. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Rude, a bit defensively.

"Mum and dad sent me. You know some people still make an attempt to co-exist with their parents." She said acidly.

"Yeah and some people actually work for a living, and don't just mooch off their parents." He stung back.

"You work at dad's company. I doubt that can be all that hard."

That went unanswered. 

"Do I have to dress up for this? Asked Rude, already knowing the answer, yet still dreading it.

"No of course not. You can just go covered with sweat and your shirt open." She replied sarcastically.

"All right let's go then." He said with a smirk.

She threw a magazine at him.

"No come on stupid. Hurry up and take a shower."

"Can Petra come?" he shouted from the bathroom.

"Already on her way!"

Petra had been Rude's girlfriend for about eight months and in his mind she was absolutely perfect. In reality that wasn't too far from the truth. 

As Rude showered, his sister flicked on the news but was soon interrupted by a knock.

"Come in." said Lara absentmindedly. 

Petra walked in and even managed to draw Lara's eyes away from the news. She wore an emerald green dress and a beautiful diamond necklace that Rude had given her. Her blond hair was done up in plaited braids, and all together she looked stunning.

"Hello Petra." Said Lara pleasantly.

"Hi Lara, where's Rude?" asked Petra cheerily.

"In the shower, he just got home from the factory."

Petra cautiously treaded across the floor to the couch, managing to avoid some of the mess strewn across the floor.

"Quite a pig sty huh?" said Lara in disgust.

"It can get a bit messy." Laughed Petra.

As Petra cleared a spot to sit down Rude exited the bathroom.

"Hey babe. Wow you look great." He said charmingly.

"Thanks, and I like the towel, very handsome." Petra said with a giggle in reference to Rude's sole item of apparel, a white towel around his waist.

"All right wonder boy hurry up. This thing starts in an hour." Barked Lara.

A few minutes late Rude emerged from the bedroom in khakis and a blue sports jacket. Lara whistled.

"You look great." Said Petra smiling.

"Thanks, you wanna go now?"

"About time." Lara muttered to no one in particular.

"Oh shut up." Said Rude playfully.

Rude motioned towards the door as he opened it.

"Ladies first."

Lara hustled out and as Petra walked by she gave Rude a little kiss, causing him to blush slightly. With one last look around Rude killed the lights and shut the door behind him.

__

Author's note- The big banquet/party thing is coming up so keep reading. This is a different Rude than you may be used to but by Part 3 I assure you that he should be pretty close to Rude of the Turks, not Rude of the Furnaces. As for the poem in the beginning it has no format really so keep that in mind when you're thinking of it. And it should make more sense as the story goes on. So keep reading and please R&R


	2. The Banquet

Part 2

The trio was driven to the banquet hall, via a black limousine waiting in front of Rude's building.

The dinner was big news. Together Pullman and Brauer would be the largest gun manufacturer in the world. The event would also be televised and portions would appear on all major news networks. Of course Lara hadn't told her brother this because she knew he wouldn't come, he hated being on the TV's.

But he had no chance to escape, for the second he stepped out of the limousine he was assaulted by a phalanx of cameras. As he and the two other women walked down the red carpet to the door Rude's face began to turn the same color as the tomato he'd had in his sandwich at lunch.

To his delight Rude found that there were no cameras in the building itself at the moment. Already the party was in full swing; they'd arrived just in time. The building was basically one massive banquet hall. The ceilings were at least three stories high and were topped off by a gargantuan diamond chandelier, which hung from a series of joists and girders.

The second the three stepped in they were greeted by a porter dressed in a black tuxedo, ready to cater to the every need of the new arrivals.

"Welcome sir. May I ask your name?" asked the porter respectfully.

"Rude Brauer, and this is my sister and girlfriend. I'd like to hope we're on your little list." Rude said in reference to the lengthy piece of paper the porter was nervously clutching in his hands.

"Brauer? I'm terribly sorry sir I didn't know you were…"

"Forget about it, s'okay." Rude said casually.

With Petra on his arm and Lara at his other side Rude descended the half pyramid of stairs down to the party. A shot that would be used countless times on later broadcasts and historical references.

His mother, who had dressed in a loose white dress, immediately greeted him.

"Finally you're here. I thought you'd never show." She said with arms open wide and a smile spreading across her face.

"Well we would have been here sooner if wonder boy wasn't taking so long to look good for Petra." Lara said, causing to blush slightly and squeeze Rude's arm affectionately.

"Oh shut up." Said Rude, reverting back to a childish manner he adopted when arguing with Lara.

"Now don't you two start. Come on, mingle and impress some of these Pullman people." Said Rude's mother.

Lara drifted off into a crowd of women and began to utilize her gift of talking. She could make someone think they were a god or make them feel like the lowest scum in the world. She was doing the former of the two at the moment.

Soon Rude had lost Petra too, so he looked oddly out of place in this gathering of pompous men and women who had probably never worked a day in their life, while his body ached from doing just that.

He was startled as a porter approached him with a tray full of drinks.

"Would you care for a drink sir?"

"Oh yes thank you."

As he sipped gingerly an older man approached him, about his father's age with an ornate white tuxedo and a familiar look about him. Then Rude pinned it, this guy was Orson Pullman, the president and founder of the company Brauer was merging with.

"Hello I don't believe we've met, I'm Orson Pullman." He said with an outstretched hand.

"Yes I don't think so. I'm Rude Brauer." He said, shaking the man's hand.

"Ah, Phillip's son. How nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Well you look just like your old man, even taking after him with the minimal hair approach." Joked Pullman.

"Hmm yes." Said Rude, trying to crack a smile.

Seeing that the conversation had died Pullman aborted.

"It's been good meeting you. My son Felix is over there, have you two met?"

"Um no we…" said Rude before he was cut off.

"Felix!"

A young man about Rude's age came over. He had chestnut brown hair and icy blue eyes. He also wore an outfit similar to Rude's, only a bit classier.

"Felix this is Phil's son Rude." Said Pullman before walking off.

"Pleasure to meet you." Felix beamed with an outstretched hand.

"Same here." Said Rude, ignoring the hand.

"So it looks like we both got one thing in common, horrible names." Said Felix, trying to jump-start the conversation with a joke like his father.

"Actually I like my name." Said Rude defensively.

"Oh sorry, anyhow. How do you like the party so far?"

"It sucks. So what do you do for work?"

"Work?" snorted Felix.

"Yeah, you know work. Getting up and exerting your muscles or brainpower, or a combination of the two. Apparently you've never done that before." Said Rude with a slight sneer.

Felix was caught off guard by Rude's snide remark, but he soon regained his composure.

"Ah yes I forgot, you're a furnace boy in the factory cellars. Trying to prove your masculinity no doubt." Jabbed Felix.

Rude had all he could do to not lunge at Felix and beat him senseless. But he knew that this merger meant a lot for his father so he had to be nice this snotty little prick.

"I'm not trying to _prove _anything. And if you'd like me to prove my masculinity we can take this outside and settle it that way." Rude said as he slowly rolled up his sleeves.

"No that's quite all right. I wouldn't want to damage you before you got to have your fun with that little prize you brought in on your arm."

"I beg your pardon." Rude said, eyebrows pointing skyward.

"I'm talking about that whore that was clinging to on the way in. I assume you've rented her for the night."

"That's my girlfriend you son of a bitch. And if you ever talk about her like that again I'll bust your face in." said Rude menacingly, but quiet.

"I also seemed to notice that you don't seem to have a woman in your life. Just daddy's little boy, sitting on your ass all day getting pampered. But looks like daddy can't provide a few things, girls, happiness and manners." Rude retorted.

Felix was utterly speechless.

Suddenly the noise of the party died as someone tapped repeatedly on their with a spoon. 

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please!" yelled the man, who Rude identified as Orson Pullman.

Once everyone had his attention he continued.

"We would like to make a special announcement. With the times things change, which is apparent with this merger. But we have another changed today as well, Felix would you come up here?"

Felix shot a wicked glance at Rude. At the same instant a porter walked by with a bundle of coats in hand. Rude suddenly lurched forward upon his own will and splashed the contents of his barely touched drink all over Felix's stark white shirt and tan jacket. The red stain spread to encompass almost his entire chest, making it impossible to hide.

"Felix my god I'm sorry. The porter bumped into me and I lost my balance." Said Rude, masking a smirk.

All he got in return was an evil glare.

"Mark my word Brauer. You'll pay for your actions tonight. And when I strike it'll feel like a stake through your heart."

Rude paid the words no mind as Felix staggered up to his father. The big announcement was that they would be naming Felix vice-president of Pullman-Brauer. But the moment was ruined by Rude's little spill, and he was loving every minute of it. Then Felix poured wine for the three and they all drank a toast to Pullman-Brauer, as the cameras flashed like fireworks. 

The banquet itself was fairly enjoyable, but Rude didn't feel hungry. Instead he just stared at his plate and nibbled the food like a reluctant kid with vegetables in front of him. 

"Rude you gotta eat something. Come on." Said Petra as she nudged him with a smile.

"Not hungry."

But he couldn't eat. His mind dwelled on other things. Even as he sat in the limousine he kept on returning to Felix's threat. But he told himself that little fancy boy couldn't hurt him. Still he kept on returning to those last words. 

"It'll feel like a stake through your heart."

As he looked out the windows seeing the buildings pass by he shuddered.

A stake the through your heart.


	3. The Stake

Parachutes  
Part 3  
  
He counted his money one last time before entering the store. And with a slight grin he realized that he had earned every single gil in there. Take that Felix.  
"Welcome! How may I help you good sir?" asked the portly, yet jovial shopkeeper.  
Rude looked around the store warily; he was quite out of his element here. Jewelry was more Lara's area of expertise.  
"I'm looking for a ring."  
"Ah rings yes, we have many kinds of rings." Said the shopkeeper as he scurried over to the ring case.  
Rude surveyed them, with no idea what to look for.  
"What exactly is it you're looking for in this ring?"  
"I need an engagement ring." Said Rude sheepishly.  
"Oh ho! I have just the thing!" said the shopkeeper as he tried to find the ring he was talking about.  
A few moments later he shot up, triumphant in his search. In his open palm lay one of the most beautiful rings Rude had ever seen. The ring held a single diamond in the center, which sparkled with a fierce intensity even in the dim shop. The sky blue would look great on Petra.  
"I'll take it." Said Rude without hesitation.  
"This girl will be quite lucky for both the ring and her new fiancée." Said the shopkeeper as he rang up the ring.  
Rude walked out 6,000 gil lighter and with an ego twice as large.  
****  
The next day Rude found himself walking down the long hall from the furnaces to the outside world. His shift had just gotten over and he was discussing plans for the night with his small friend Ronny.  
"So you going to pop the big question tonight?" asked Ronny quizzically.  
"Yeah I think so. I got a reservation at Shinra Gardens, supposed to be a great view."  
"Of what? The Mako reactors? But what about your shoes?" Ronny said pointing at Rude's only pair of shoes.  
Rude had accidentally dowsed his shoes in a bucket of a liquid metal used in the gun manufacturing at the very end of his shift. His shoes were now encased in a shiny substance, which had instantly hardened up.  
"Damn I forgot about them." Cursed Rude.  
"No problem. Just stop by my place on the way and you can borrow a pair o' mine."  
"Really?"  
"Sure, just don't spill any wine on 'em." Joked Ronny.  
"Oh very funny." Said Rude as he rolled his eyes.  
As they walked out the doors they were buffeted by a refreshingly cool breeze.  
"So just stop by on your way to pick up Petra. I'll be there." Said Ronny as he headed off.  
"Yep!" Rude yelled after him.  
****  
A couple hours later Rude stood at Ronny's door. Now showered and dressed for the occasion, in a black leather sports coat and his favorite khakis, but still with the silver shoes.  
He knocked once more but still no answer. He waited another minute before trying the door, it was unlocked. Slowly he opened it, hoping not to intrude.  
"Ronny?" he yelled.  
No answer.  
He was probably just in the bedroom listening to his headphones, and hadn't heard Rude knock.. In the hallway he saw the shoes he was going to borrow, but decided to ask Ronny first. As he rounded the corner he found the bedroom door open, odd Ronny should have heard him if it was open. But soon all of it came together, as he walked through the door.  
Ronny was sprawled on his bed, a bullet in his chest, and a red hole in his shirt.  
"No..." was all Rude could utter.  
His next instinct was to run outside and get someone to deal with this. His legs pushed him out of the apartment and down the stairs to the street.   
He could go to his parents' house down the street, but he was his own man, he didn't need them. But this wouldn't be a show of weakness, his friend was dead, he had to do something. So against his better judgment he ran down the street to report Ron's death.  
But his progress was halted as a massive explosion shook the street and shattered every window for three blocks. Rude was thrown back by the sheer force of the explosion and landed roughly on the sidewalk. And as he stood up it dawned on him that it was his parents' house, which had just been reduced to rubble.  
Lara, his mom, his dad. All gone, it was too much to bear. And it was too much of a coincidence, first Ron, now his whole family! Felix had to be behind these systematic killings.  
He'd definitely have to cancel his date with Petra, but she'd understand. Then it hit him. Petra wasn't safe anymore. He bolted through the streets like a prize chocobo. He had to get to Petra, he heard sirens in the distance. They'd deal with the explosion. Petra was the only thing that mattered to him now.  
He didn't even ring the buzzer at her building. Instead he went up the fire escape, it was quicker. He attracted a few suspicious glances along the way but he didn't care, all he cared about was Petra. Luckily she only lived on the third floor so his ascent wasn't too tough. The window was stuck but he soon changed that, he stumbled in through the window amidst the broken glass carelessly, ignoring the pain.  
"Petra. Petra!" he screamed repeatedly.  
"I'm in here Rude." Replied Petra's voice.  
He let out a long sigh of relief and walked to the kitchen where the voice was coming from. The first thing he saw disturbed him, a tape player lay on the counter repeatedly spouting Petra's reassuring reply.  
"Petra." He asked confusedly.  
All he got was the tape player's reply.  
Where was she.  
But that answer came all too soon. Behind the counter was his answer.  
A fresh crimson pool was spreading around Petra's body. The newly opened holes in her chest reflected even in the dim light, just like the ring he was going to give her tonight. Next to her body lay a Brauer gun, missing two bullets, which would surely be found in Petra's chest.   
As if in a daze Rude sank to his knees and for the first time in 10 years bawled his eyes out. He pulled the ring out of his jacket and gently placed it on her finger. And with that he looked upwards to the skylight and let out a cry of love, hatred and despair.   
All the while Petra's reassuring call still played on the tape recorder, lulling him into submission.  
  
Author's note-Closure, that was rather emotional for me to write. But I think the end result was good. I plan to write a follow up to this which will include both Reno and Rude, and you can look for more In the Absence of the Sun.  



End file.
